


New Years

by SassyGallium



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: 21+, Drinking, F/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGallium/pseuds/SassyGallium
Summary: What happens when PPG and RRB go to a club for NYE? I plan to do a series of NYE for all the couples, but we'll see.





	

      The redhead was sending daggers towards her blonde sister, who was too busy dancing to even be bothered. She was sitting alone, at the corner of the bar, with her orange hair up in an intricately messy bun. And she was looking irritated. The outfit she had planned to wear, a nice pair of jeans and a sensible top, was “accidentally” charred by a stray laser beam, so her sister offered this up instead. It was a white bodycon dress, though it barely came down to her mid-thigh. It showcased her toned arms well, the dress beginning at the base of her neck and barely covering her chest. It was tight and restricting, but since they were going to be late if she dared to change into something else, she was stuck. 

     This wasn’t the most ideal way for her to be spending New Years Eve, in a dark, humid club where the drinks were watered down and the floor was covered in sludge, but she had to look out for her other sisters. And, besides, this was going to be the start of her year being more daring, although she wished it was a little more on her terms. 

     Finishing the last of her drink, a cranberry and vodka, she slowly unpeeled herself from the chair and made way to her sisters in the middle of the dancefloor. They both looked like they were having so much fun, and dancing so effortlessly. Bubbles had a way of capturing the attention of every guy in the room, the way she moved her hips, it’s hypnotic. But Bubbles wasn’t alone, Buttercup’s moves were a little more edgy, but they were intimidating, daunting like she was daring everyone to come and step to her. Like they could hold their own against her. 

     Blossom could dance as well, but she was more classically trained, and breaking out the countless years of ballet seemed out of place in the dingy dive bar. Before she could reach her sisters, a hand was on her shoulder. She whipped around, ready to fight. Her pink eyes met red eyes, and the anger inside of her doubled- no, tripled. The last person on this earth that she wanted to ring in the New Year with was him. Her heel turn was so fast, you would have missed it with a blink of an eye, but the way he spun her back around was so effortlessly fast that it looked as if nothing occurred. 

     “You don’t come here often” he said, holding her with his hand on the small of her back. He had her in a dip, and if she moved, her dress would expose a lot more of her than wanted.

     “Not at all.” She glared at him, “Now let me be, I would like to have a pleasant evening.” He chuckled and moved her in an upright position. 

     “Happy now? I just came to save you from the skeezy guys who decided they wanted you to start their new years with a bang.” Brick was there long before the girls entered, and was looking at Blossom the entire night. He was secretly stopping anyone from bothering her, reassuring himself he was doing this only because he was going to be the only person to bother her that night. 

     She was taken aback, but quickly regained her composure. “Well, thank you.” Her voice was rather stiff. “I don’t suppose you’d want a dance in return for your grand gesture.” The sarcasm dripped off of her words, more acid in her tone than usual. 

     Well, he was going to leave her alone, but after that comment, he decided otherwise. “I think a dance would be lovely, ballerina. Unless, you’re too afraid.” He shrugged, knowing that’ll get under her skin.

     “Afraid? No. Repulsed? Most certainly.” And maybe it was the alcohol hitting her, maybe it was her tired of hating the same person for 21+ years in her life, but she took his hand and let him whisk her away to the dance floor. 

     They clashed, her completely white outfit against his all black outfit, but they were a pair everyone was staring at. Even her sisters, who stopped dancing at were gawking at the leader. They didn’t know she could move like that, much less with a random person. Wait. A random person that was Brick, her archnemesis since they could remember. But their sister look like she was having the time of her life, so they stood aware, ready for action just in case. 

     Blossom was actually laughing, the way Brick was keeping up with her, spinning her, dipping her, challenging her and pushing her to the limit, was bringing her excitement. Excitement that she hasn’t felt in ages. They danced for what felt like hours, not much dialogue happening, just flirtatious glances and scoffs. He was always courteous with his hand placements, never going too low or too high, and made sure to make sure she was comfortable. It was oddly satisfying, that they could dance like this without her blood pressure rising. 

     The music faded away to the DJ starting the 30 seconds to midnight countdown. “Is it going to be midnight already?” She whispered to her partner. 

     “Must be.” The numbers were being shouted out around them, already at 20. “May I?” He put his hand on the small of her back.

     “You may,” and she wrapped her hands around his neck as he brought her closer.

    10. Her breath was shaking from nerves, both of them completely sober now, aware of their actions.

    9.

    8.

  1. He pushed her loose hair behind her ear, cupping her face gently in his hands. Her face was flushed from dancing and the feelings that were bubbling up inside, her cheeks hot to his hand.



    6.

    5.

  1. Their eyes met, both filled with want. 



    3.

    2.

     “One!” The crowd shouted as the pair slowly put their lips together. It felt like it was suppose to be wrong, but sparks ignited. They got comfortable, and he dipped her while kissing, deepening it. She grabbed onto his back out of reflex, wrapping one leg around him. 

     They were in their own little world, and it was fantastic, until their siblings grunted loudly to break the trance. They pulled away, out of breath and a little sweaty, but practically glowing. “New year, new dynamic?” The leader whispered to her date. He went wide-eyed and blinked in surprise. His brothers were dragging him away towards the back, when she noticed the smallest of nods and smiles on his lips. She winked in return, and left the club way earlier than she would have expected, but she was feeling much more hopeful than when she started. 

     This year was going to be great. 


End file.
